No moriré sin decirte que te amo
by Zekhen-angel
Summary: One-Shot. Harry se da cuenta de que no quiere morir allí en el campo de batalla sin decirle algo a Severus Snape.


**Nº Capitulo:** Único..

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y yo no consigo un duro con esto (¡cachis!). Eso si el fic, aunque muy corto es mío!!

**Pareja: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Drama/ Romance**

**Aviso: **

Shounen-ai (amor entre hombres)

**By:** Zekhen angel (Jen-san)

* * *

Me he arrastrado buscando llegar hasta él. Queriendo decirle que le amaba. Que nada de lo hiciera antes me importa, que el pasado no me importa.

No sé que me respondería, pero no me importa.

Siento que mi vida se apaga, lentamente, gota a gota.

Me arrastro entre sangre y cadáveres. Mire donde mire solo veo el horror de una guerra sin sentido. ¿Cómo puede alguien matar a un semejante? ¿Cómo he podido yo matar a alguien?

Huelo sangre. A muerte. Es un olor que entra por tus entrañas y te revuelve el estomago.

Estoy mareado. Pero...

No. No puedo morir aquí. Ahora. Solo. Apaleado como un perro. Tengo que llegar a él. No puedo darme por vencido

Le estoy buscando, con la mirada nublada. Mi cuerpo apenas puede mantener la conciencia. No sé como estoy aguantando.

Ahora mi muerte me resulta hasta satírica. Después de rechazar unirme a su bando... acabaré junto a él. Resultaba tremendamente irónico. Estaré junto a él... En la muerte.

Pero debo seguir. Debo decirle que le amo. Nunca se lo he dicho. No quiero morir sin que sepa que todas las malas palabras que le dije no eran más que chiquilladas.

Mi forma de herirte, porque tu me herías. Con tu sarcasmo. Con tu mirada. Con tus actos.

Pero lo que más daño me hacia era la ignorancia. Esos momentos en los que deseaba una mirada tuya y tu ni siquiera parecías interesado en mi existencia.

¿Y si ya es tarde? ¿Y si estas muerto?

No. No puedes estar muerto. No tú, Severus. Eres fuerte. Tú vives. Lo sé.

Y yo llegaré a ti. Aunque sea para morir en tus brazos.

Estoy agotado. No veo. Es esto morir. ¿Adentrarse poco a poco? ¿Quedarse sin sentido, ciego, sin oído? ¿Sentir que tu sangre escapa de tus venas sin remedio? ¿Sentir el punzante dolor en tus entrañas?

Quiero ser valiente. Quiero hacerme el valiente. No quiero llorar, pero lloro. No quiero gritar de lo hago.

Quiero... Te quiero a ti. Solo... Solo desearía estar en tus brazos. Que me abrazaras. Sentir que me quieres tal y como yo te quiero a ti.

Ya no hay remedio... Me hundo.

-Harry – suspira alguien a mi lado.

Yo sé que esta ahí. Frente a mí. Pero no puedo verle. No puedo moverme. Estoy cansado.

-Te amo.

-Y yo, Harry. Y yo... – Su voz se apaga.

Como la mía. Nos hundimos en la muerte. Ojalá pueda estar a tu lado allí.

* * *

**N/A:**

Corto y sencillo. Después de ver un dramón en el que he llorado a moco tendido. He decidido hacer otro dramón angustioso.

En realidad tenía intención de dejarlo así, pero no me lo perdonaría en la vida... Así que para el lector que quiera un final más romántico... que lea más abajo.

* * *

Estoy abriendo los ojos. No puedo pensar con claridad. No veo bien.

¡Ah! Es que no llevo las gafas.

Mi brazo se siente pesado. No puedo moverlo.

¿Estoy muerto?

¿Severus? ¿Estarás aquí?

Intento levantarme.

Una mano me recuesta suavemente.

-No debe levantarse, aun esta débil.

-¿Dónde...? –Mi voz suena empalagosa. Ronca.

-En San mungo. Tranquilo, pronto estará bien.

-¿Sev...Severus...?-Me atraganto con mi propia lengua... Es como si hubiera pasado toda una vida sin hablar.

-¿Perdone? Debe acostarse, intente dormir.

Los ojos se me cierran solos. Cómo si las palabras del enfermero fueran sedantes.

No sé si quiero despertar. Tus últimas palabras... realmente me amabas. Y no estás a mi lado.

No quiero estar en mundo en el que no estas.

Pero... No... No quiero despertar. No quiero abrir los ojos.

Distingo un rostro frente al mío. Familiar. Muy familiar.

-Creí que dormirías toda la semana...

Eres...Eres tú. ¡¡Severus!!

No puedo creerlo.

Mi cuerpo aunque aun se siente pesado te abraza.

Tus labios se unen a los míos.

-Te amo, Sev.


End file.
